The present invention falls within the area of videogames (Human-Computer Interaction), integrating robots for videogames, with Various input and output auxiliary machinery, for increased interactivity between the users and the videogame (biologic and biomechanic human enhancement).
The relevant documents to the current state of the art are, in particular, the patents no. US2006223637, US2009291764, US2007256541, JP2011147490 and JP2006181300.